A Promise to Keep
by AloTakahashi
Summary: ( bad summary i know ) Loke and Lucy made a promise as kids , as life goes on things happen will they be able to keep their promise ? Read and Review please! 3
1. The Promise

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Fairy Tail Characters ;~; i want Loke though _**

**_This is my first fan fic ive written so please Read and Review im open for suggestions also_**

**_Chapter 1 The Promise_**

_As the sun was setting a young girl about 8 was getting chased by a young boy of the same age_

_Lucy: You cant catch me Loke hahaha_. _Her blonde hair bouncing up and down_

_Loke: Oh yes I will Lucy_! _His orange hair running with the wind _

_Lucy trips and rolls down a nearby hill and Loke stops and runs down after her_

_Loke: Lucyy are you okay !? she is at the bottom of the hill lying still and he goes up to her and checks if her heart is beating_

_Lucy: RAWRR! Loke jumps back slightly frightened and laughs_

_Loke: Aren't you the little lioness. Lucy giggles softly and gets up realizing her pink dress is ruined_

_Lucy: Mother will scold me for this ~sighs softly~ oh well I hate the color pink any ways_

_Loke chuckles_

_Virgo: Lucy! Loke!_

_Loke: looks like our parents are looking for us. They both run towards the maid in front of the castle._

_Virgo: Lucy! What did you do to your dress?! We must get you changed immedietly before your parents and king Leon see you._

_Lucy groans : fineeeeeee ill see you at dinner Loke . _

_Virgo: Loke go inside and clean up dinner will be at 6pm in the grand dining hall_

_Loke nods and Virgo and Lucy go inside and clean her up ._

_Lucy walks around her room in a now blue gown with a soft lavender tint in it_

_Lucy: Now this I like. she walks out of her room to explore the castle_

_Loke:Pssstt .. Pssst .. lucy looks around for a person until she spots spiky orange hair_

_Lucy: Loke ! she walks towards him _

_Loke: shhh and follow me. He grabs her hand and leads her through a secret passageway to a hidden room decorated with Keys and Jewels and tapastries of his passions_

_Lucy : whoahhh. she exclaims_

_Loke: this is my secret getaway. He smiles. I like to escape the royal life sometimes and think here._

_Lucy was fiddling with a small sapphire comb accessoire _

_Loke: it was ,my mothers . he smiles at the cute blonde_

_Lucy : ohh im sorry. she put the comb down in Loke's palm. I bet you miss her_

_Loke put the comb in Lucy's hair and smiles_

_Lucy: oh no I can't accept this she smiles shyly _

_Loke: it's my gift to you _

_Lucy: Arigato Loke-Kun _

_Loke: ohh one more thing! Loke un clasps something around his neck and puts it around Lucy's neck. _

_Lucy: the prince's Emblem! A locket with a roaring lion on the front._

_Loke: I want you to promise me to never forget me and to never take that off and that we will be friends forever._

_Lucy nods: Of course! She gets out her handkerchief with her initials L. H and her emblem, a blue key and lock, and gives it to Loke_

_Lucy: keep this with you always as a promise to me. She smiles_

_They hear a faint voice _

_Virgo: Prince Loke! Princess Lucy! Dinner time!_

_Loke: well I guess we have to go Lucy, our parents are expecting us_

_~~~~End of Chapter 1 ~~~~~_


	2. The Proposition

~~~~~~~In the Dining Hall~~~~~~

Loke , Lucy , and their parents were sitting around the grand table when the butler brought out their dinner.

Butler: Pisces al la mode

Loke: ew fish. He sticks his tongue out and Lucy giggles

King Leon: Lucy, Loke I have prepared a meal for you in the small dining room, I need to speak with Lucy's Parents. Lucy and Loke nod and leave.

King Leon: I have a proposition to make with you Layla and Jude Heartfilia , King and Queen of North Fiore.

Jude: Yes, What is it old sport?

King Leon: I'm proposing that we combine North and South Fiore to make a kingdom impossible to defeat.

Layla clapping her hands together: what a splendid idea!

Jude: How are you planning we should do this?

King Leon: well with your consent have Loke and Lucy marry when they come of age.

As they talk Loke and Lucy are trying to listen in on the conversation

Loke: Lucy move I can't hear

Lucy: you move. She pushes Loke gently and giggles softly

Loke: Hey! He pushes Lucy back Harder and Lucy falls back and grabs Loke taking him down with her; all of a sudden the doors to the dining hall open and they fall through.

They hear someone clear their throat

Loke: sorry father

Lucy and Loke walk out and they walk into the parlor and lay on a bunch of pillows as they look at the ceiling

Lucy: I wonder what they are talking about

Loke: I have no clue

~Meanwhile in the dining hall~

Jude: hmm well I suppose it is a good idea. He taps the table softly

Layla: this is splendid I can't believe my little girl is going to be married , ill invite the whole kingdom ohh and we have to invite our cousin duchess Michelle and -

Jude: Layla dear calm down. He chuckles. She won't be engaged until she is of age.

Layla: oh I know but I'm just so happy for her, Loke will be so handsome when he is older. She smiles

Jude: well my dear old friend we best be heading back to our home, it's getting late and it is a long journey to our kingdom, we will tell Lucy on the way home.

King Leon: okay my friend I'm glad we could come to an agreement on things, I hope you have a safe Journey home.

He then turns to the maid: Virgo please bring the children in.

Virgo: Yes, Master. She leaves and returns with Lucy and Loke.

Layla: Lucy dear we are leaving please go say goodbye to Loke and King Leon.

Lucy turns and curtsies to King Leon: Arigato King Leon for having me in your home.

She turns to Loke and as she hugs him he whispers: Don't forget our promise.

Lucy nods and grabs her mothers hand as they walk towards the courtyard where their carriage was waiting to take them home.

As they get in the carriage Lucy looks at the window and waves at Loke and he waves back.

As the Carriage pulls away King Leon puts an arm around his son: Loke my son i have proposed that when you both come of age that you shall unite the Kingdoms of North and South Fiore by Marrying Lucy.

Loke looks up at his father and nods silently and smiles inside his head happy that Lucy and him can surely keep their promises to each other.


	3. Running for your life

**Extremely Sorry for the late update im swamped with school work , im trying to make the chapters longer but i have writers block. feel free to leave ideas ! Read and Review**

Lucy waved bye to her friend as long as she could still see him until the carriage turned the corner.

Layla: Lucy dear sit down before you ruin your gown .

Lucy: yes mother.. Mom when will I see Loke again?

Layla: Lucy dont fret my pet you will be with Loke for a long time in the future... But for now you will visit King Leon and Loke every summer. She strokes Lucy's hair and smiles down at her.

Lucy : I can't wait till summer then ! Loke and I will go swimming and go horse back riding and play jokes on Virgo and ...

Layla laughs softly: okay dear but summer isn't for another 8 months be patient. Patience is Key for a -

She is interrupted

Lucy: a princess yes I know mother.

Lucy sits down and sighs softly.

Jude: Lucy when we get home after our week of travel you will begin your lessons in formal dancing , speaking and all other aspects in being a princess . You are of royal birth , the birthmark on your hand proves it .

Lucy looks at the birthmark that is in the shape of a heart and covers it with her other hand.

Lucy: yes I know father. she sighs and looks out the window .

A couple of days later Lucy and her family are on the edge of the southern Kingdom in Fiore right next to the western kingdom. It is the evening and they are making camp for the night.

Lucy: Mom im bored... Can I go pick some berries?

Layla: sure darling just be back before the sun sets

Lucy: yes mama. She runs off into the forest.

Lucy is quietly humming to herself picking berries and plopping every other berry into her mouth. After 10 minutes she knows the sun is starting to set and Lucy starts to skip back to the campsite. All of a sudden she hears a scream. She rushes to the campsite and see's her mother being dragged away by hooded men and her father lay dead on the ground with an arrow in his chest. Lucy screamed causing the hooded men's attention to turn to her.

Layla: Lucy ill be fine! Run into the forest, don't let them catch you!

Lucy nods with tears in her eyes and runs into the forest.

One of the hooded men is chasing her, she runs all the way into the Western Kingdom of Fiore.

Lucy continued to run even though the hooded man was no where in sight.

It started to rain and the ground was muddy and slippery , Lucy slipped in the mud and hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious .

A few minutes later.

Jellal ! Jellal !, a woman called out

A young boy with blue hair was running in the forest and found Lucy on the ground.

Jellal! The woman cried out.

Mother there is a girl who is bleeding. The young boy named Jellal said. We have to help her!

It started to rain more heavily

His mother looked at the young blonde then picked her up .

Poor dear, lets take her home quickly, Go get the doctor and bring him to our home she is bleeding and who knows how long she has been out here in the rain.

Jellal ran out of the forest towards a small village, while his mother carried Lucy to their home.

Minutes after they left the hooded man, came to the area where Lucy was

"Now where did that little brat go"


End file.
